America's Journal
by PurpleLuna98
Summary: Arthur, representation of the United Kingdom, is forced into having a meeting at Alfred, representation of America,'s home. He leaves with a mysterious journal, without knowing that revealing the contents of said journal could reveal the secret that Alfred has been keeping for more than 237 years? Rated K for slight cussing, might go up in later chapters.
1. A Meeting At Alfred's

_**Welcome, readers of FanFiction, to a new story I like to call 'America's Journal'! Read, enjoy, and (hopefully!) review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia characters**_

_**Warnings: slight cussing**_

_**Song of the Chapter: E.T. by Katy Perry**_

* * *

Arthur had been submitted to yet another visit to Alfred's home. Of course, Arthur had objected to it greatly, saying that he was not stepping foot in 'the bloody wanker's household for a million pounds'. His boss, however, had told him that Alfred was already expecting him, and Arthur would be a horrid gentleman if he didn't keep a rendezvous, now would he?

So now he was knocking on the house that America had built all those years ago... No, he would not think about that.

The American answered the door. "Hey Iggy! I'm so glad you could make it, y'know? I've had this feelin' that you've been avoiding me! But I guess not!"

Arthur sighed. Oh, how he had tried to ignore the boisterous American, but alas, it was to no avail. The only possible upside to this meeting would be that that little gray freak wasn't going to be here.

He stepped into the house and Alfred closed the door.

"Yes, well, my economy has been rather bad, lately, and I guess it got away from me."

Alfred laughed. "Yeah, that damn economy, am I right?" He started to walk down the hall, and Arthur followed him.

"Please do refrain from using profanities in my presence."

"Awww, Iggy, could'ja be anymore of a freakin' killjoy?"

"Firstly, I am not a 'killjoy'. Secondly, please stop butchering the English language."

Alfred laughed. He led Arthur into a large sitting room, and the American crashed onto one of the many couches while Arthur sat down on another across from him, the coffee table between them.

"So Iggy, why'd your boss wanna have this meetin' again?" Alfred asked, taking a sip of Coke that had appeared out of his jacket.

"Please do stop calling me that. To be honest, I think it was about improving trade relations, but we already have decent relations, so I don't know why I'm here."

"Huh, that's kinda boring... My boss said that you'd be comin' here to talk to me about tensions in the Middle East and shit."

Arthur bit his tongue. _No, no. He would not yell at the America. He would not!_ "Well okay, it would seem that our bosses have laid out two separate paths for us to discuss on."

Alfred laughed. "Dude, Iggy, could'ja speak English for once?"

"I am speaking English, unlike you, who is murdering the Queen's beautiful language every time you open your mouth!"

"Haha, you're just jealous of my heroic speaking skills!"

Arthur was seething. He decided to end this before it got out of hand. "Where is your loo?"

"My what?" He stopped slurping to look at Arthur weirdly.

"Right, you Americans call it something different. Where is your washroom?"

"Ya must mean the bathroom!" He pointed to a hallway. "See that hallway? Second door on left."

Arthur stood up and mumbled a curt thanks before he hurried off to find it. According to Alfred's instructions, it should be this.. _Ah!_

Arthur opened the door to reveal a rather small loo, though it was big compared to others. It held a bathtub, a shower, a sink with a mirror hanging above it, and an ornate toilet. There was a rug on the floor that was probably there to prevent one from slipping on the tiled flooring.

Arthur hurried to the sink, and found a spiraled notebook in the sink. Arthur picked it up. He opened it. Inside was a very neat cursive/print (it changed) hand that filled up the page with words. Arthur turned the page, to find a _very_ detailed drawing on the back of the first page. It was of Alfred staring into a mirror, and there was another Alfred staring back.

The problem was, though, that the Alfred in the mirror had his hands up in the air, as if in frustration, and the real Alfred had his hands clasped firmly on the side of the sink.

Arthur blinked. He turned to the first page, and decided to read the first couple lines.

_So this is the journal I've decided to keep because seriously, Andrew is getting way out of hand. Alex is trying to help, but sometimes it doesn't work. I just need a place to write everything down that no one will find, especially Big Brother England. Though, I guess he's not really 'Big Brother' anymore, is he? No... No, he's just England now. And I'm America._

_Alex... Alex is still Alex, though, as is Andrew. I think they might be pissed off about that. During the war, out in Yorktown, England broke down crying in front of me. Andrew, for the first time, took control of our body and told him some shit about how he used to be great. I'm pretty sure the only reason he didn't shoot him then and there was because I was yelling at him not to. That, and Alex took over._

The page then ended there. Arthur blinked. In this passage, Alfred seemed to be talking to himself as if he were two people... Or three.

"Yo, Iggy, ya done in here, cuz I gotta go!" Alfred yelled from out in the hall. The doorknob jiggled, and Arthur was just able to hide the notebook down in the sink again before the door opened.

"Oh, sorry bro, I though you were done!" Alfred said, and Arthur whirled around as if he were actually angry and not terrified.

"Bloody git! Get out!" Arthur yelled. The American did so, laughing loudly.

Arthur turned back to the notebook. Now that he looked closer at it... There was faint ink marks on the front of it. Arthur could just barely make out 'America's Journal'.

Arthur didn't know what it was, but he was going to get to the bottom of it. America keeping secrets was something the world didn't need at the moment, after all.

Or at least, that's what Arthur told himself as he walked out of the loo.

* * *

**_Yay! Really short intro chapter! Yes, this is an actual chapter, not a prologue. The next chapter will be posted later, probably in about a hour, so keep an eye our for it!_**

**_By the way, if you haven't read any of my other stories, then you don't know about today. Today is the day before my marching band camp, which will last all mext week and each camp day is fourteen hours long (read: no time for FanFiction). So, I'm going to empty my 'Notes' app a little and post a whole bunch of stuff. _**

**_I have a lot already written for this story, so I have no idea how many chapters I'll post today (By the way, is there a maximum amount you can post in one day?). I hope everyone enjoyed it! Who do you think Andrew and Alex are? Are they real humans, or are they something... Different?_**

**_Reviews are welcomed but not required! That's all from me (for now... :3)!_**

**_~PurpleLuna98_**


	2. The G8 Summit

_**Hey, I'm back with the second chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **_

_**Warnings: cussing, threats, suggestions of violence**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Er... Rock of Ages by Def Leppard **_

* * *

The meeting at Alfred's house went as it usually did, if you could even call it a meeting. They tried to talk about what their bosses wanted them to, but it somehow turned into a fight about who started the war of 1814.

"You're the one who invaded me, Iggy."

"You're the one who started it, git!" Arthur shot back.

So, after three hours of getting back on track, then fighting more about another topic, the pair accomplished absolutely nothing. Again.

Alfred was leading Arthur to he front door again. The duo was silent. "Iggy, why don't you like me?"

Arthur blinked. Had he heard the other nation correctly? "Pardon?"

"Heh... nothin'." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He opened the door and stepped aside to let Arthur pass. "It's been nice, Iggy."

"Stop calling me that, you insufferable wanker!"

Alfred didn't say anything. He started to close the door. Arthur could've sworn that, through the creaking of the door's hinges, he heard a soft 'sorry'.

* * *

Alfred's POV

* * *

asdfghjkl- Alfred

_asdfghjkl- Alex_

_**asdfghjkl- Andrew**_

* * *

_You could have told him!_

America sighed, sitting down on the chair in his office. "I know. And I decided not to."

_You could end all this worry by just telling him! If he thinks you're a freak, then I'll talk some sense into him like I did in 1812!_

America picked up a pen. "I told you, I'm not letting you take control around Iggy again. You'd probably try to murder him with insults."

_Only because he's caused you so much grief, Alfred._

"Alex, words aren't the answer to everything." America put the pen back down. He hated the paperwork his boss gave him. He usually had Alex do it.

_True. But it's the answer to this problem._

America started to look around the small office. There were documents hanging all over the place. The Treaty of Paris, Hitler's surrender, Kiku-kan's surrender, Lee's surrender, even Arthur's surrender after 1814.

He followed the line until he came across the document. Francis' gift for Alfred's 100th birthday: Lady Liberty. The document always made him think...

_Do they really love me? Was Francis just trying to get on my good side? Am I really the annoying country no one wants to associate with? Alfred, stop beating yourself up!_

Alex always tried to do this. He tried to help Alfred feel better. But he knew better than to listen to Alex. The last time that happened the day was September eleventh.

_Stop being paranoid! That was the last day you were actually stress free, you know! And it's been twelve years!_

**What are you guys talking about _now_?**

_Oh, hello Andrew. Alfred, Andrew is here!_

"I am aware, thank you, Alex."

Snickers filled Alfred's head. **I came here because I heard you two bickering again.**

"Shut it, Andrew. You know you only came to irritate me."

**True. As observant as ever, I see, Alfred.**

_Can we get back to Alfred's problems again?_

**Wait, is he beating himself up again?**

_Yup!_

**Just drop a nuke on them. That'll solve your problem right there.**

"Just because you did it to Japan does not mean I will allow you to take over anytime soon."

**If you had let me take control years ago, the war on terror would be over.**

"Whatever." Alfred opened his office door, and walked to the master bedroom down the hall.

_Alfred, what I think he's trying to say is, that you shouldn't let their words hurt you. I mean, they're only jealous. You're younger than them by hundreds of years, yet you became a superpower anyway._

"Not helping, Alex. Besides, I'm hosting a G8 summit tomorrow, so I need to get some sleep."

**How about I take over and nuke 'em for you?**

_How about _I_ take over and do some paperwork for you?_

"Sorry guys, the body needs rest."

_Alfred, you do know that by the time I'll be done it'll only be ten o'clock? Meaning still enough time for the body to rest._

"Fine. Make sure Andrew doesn't take control and starts to nuke random allies."

**Allies being the incorrect term in that sentence.**

Alfred relaxed, and he felt his position in his head shift from his spot controlling the body to Alex's spot on the sidelines.

He was now in the Room. Andrew was here, black hair (exactly like Alfred's, even the cowlick, but black), punk clothes, and, of course, his precious gun 'Liberty' slung in his lap.

Alfred sighed. "Andrew. Long time no see."

"Indeed. You're the same as ever, I see."

"And you haven't changed at all."

_If you two could refrain from fighting, that'd be awesome. Especially you, Alfred. I know that that jacket has more guns and knifes stashed in it to make a military arsenal feel ashamed of themselves._

"Whatever." Alfred grumbled, taking his hand out of his pocket. It had been resting on a poison-laced dagger that could kill a man on contact.

_Thank you._

Alfred sighed, and sat down on the bed that had appeared in the room. He laid down, and Andrew stood over him.

"Sleep well, Princess."

"Don't call me that. Just 'cuz I refuse to hurt my allies does not mean I am weak."

"Is that why you cry yourself to sleep nearly every night?"

"Shut it."

_Guys, stop it. Alfred, go to sleep. Andrew, quit messin' with 'im._

"Fine." Alfred turned over and faced the "wall" of the Room.

He heard footsteps as Andrew walked away. He drifted into a peaceful sleep, for once not feeling the need to cry over the world hating him.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late guys! I kinda drank one too many coffees, if you know what I mean." A loud laugh to punctuate the end of his excuse.

Why did he need to put up the fake happiness again? Oh right, because the world hated him.

_Stop beating yourself up!_ Alex chastised.

Alfred walked to the front podium, completely ignoring the three stares, one creepy smile, one overly-happy smile, one worried expression that was almost non-existant, and one blank face that followed his every move.

"Okay, so, first of all, let's start on world economies. America's doin' better since we got outta the recession, but we're still recoverin'. Anyone else?"

Grumbles. 'At least today they're nice enough to try and keep their thoughts to themselves...' Alfred still kept his Hollywood-smile on his face, though.

**Nuke 'em.**

_Tell them how you feel. They'll respect you more for not being such a child._

**Nuke Russia first. I still have a grudge on that guy.**

_Andrew stop it, you're pressuring him!_

**And you're not?**

'Stop it, both of you.' "Is no one gonna speak? Okay, how 'bout another topic?"

"PASTAAAA~" Feliciano said, immediately perking up at the word he said. Alfred laughed happily, genuinely.

"Haha, okay, why not?" Alfred said, smiling as he sat down.

"Germany, Germany, tell them what I made you this morning!"

As the German started to describe the dish, Alfred started to hear moaning in his head.

**Make it stop! Make it stop! I hate that damn German's voice! Besides, I haven't had a meal in decades!**

_Shh. He's getting to the recipe!_

As the German started to list off the recipe, Alfred started to write it down, at Alex's request, of course. The bickering in his head continued, and he wasn't sure if he wrote it down right. He'd ask Italy later.

Ludwig finished, and he sat down. Alfred clapped, rather loudly, and no one else joined in. "Okay, anyone else wanna discuss somethin'?"

"How about world debt-aru?" Alfred mentally grumbled. Yao did have a tendency to bring that topic up, didn't he? Wait, why was he at a G8 summit? Oh, whatever.

Yao started his speech.

**Shut the Commie up! Oh my God, I'm going to die!**

_You know that that isn't Russia speaking, right?_

**Who the hell else could Alfred despise so much then?**

'I don't despise him. My people do. It's different.'

_And anyway, it's China._

**The dick that's pooling our money?**

'You could say that.' Yao was about halfway through, talking about how countries that don't have enough money should stop trying to fight in foreign conflicts. A direct blow to Alfred, but he kept up his 'oblivious' act.

_You could always drop the act and tell him to stop. Ask him if he really hates you._

'Or I could not.'

**I agree with Alex. Drop the act, ask him if he hates ya, then drop a nuke on him.**

'What is it with you and nuclear bombs?'

**It's not just bombs! I like missiles, too! And anyway, if ya don't want to drop a nuke, then invade him. Element of surprise, after all.**

Yao had finished, and Alfred had taken notes. On his presentation. Again. Damn.

Artie had stood up and was now talking about something involving allies and the European Union.

_Tell them how you think they hate you. I bet everyone but Russia will deny hating you._

**Or you could nuke and/or invade them. Especially that Commie!**

_Stop pressuring him!_

**If you stop it first.**

'Uh, guys-'

_But I'm not pressuring him!_

**Does the phrase 'tell them how you think they hate you' ring a bell? That's pressuring, darling.**

'Andrew-'

_That's not pressuring! It's a suggestion! You, however, are pressuring him into fighting his closest allies!_

**I'm doin' the same thing as you, darling, but just from a different perspective.**

"Will you two _shut up?!_"

The room stared at Alfred, and he realized that he had said that part outloud.

_Told ya that you were pressuring him._

**Just as much as you were.**

'I'll talk to the both of you when we get home.'

* * *

_**Ah, so I'd like to make a shoutout to VODKAflagella for guessing that Alfred had multiple personalities. Good job!**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**Reviews are welcomed, but not required!**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	3. Journal Troubles

**_I'm back from camp guys, and I'm super sore! Woohoo! But here's another chapter for you guys, so enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia... Still... I do, however, own my OCs_**

**_Warnings: mentions of graphic wars, cussing, suggestions of drinking_**

**_Song of the Chapter: People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson_**

* * *

Arthur's POV

* * *

"Will you two _shut up?!_" Alfred shouted. Arthur stopped his speech to stare at the country, who was fuming and glaring at his notebook. He looked up to see the other seven nations (plus China) giving him weird looks. It seemed to dawn on him that he had talked aloud.

He blushed for a split second, then laughed loudly. "Haha, sorry guys, but I could practically feel the fight coming on between Iggy and France!"

"We weren't about to f-" Arthur started, but Alfred cut him off with another loud laugh.

"I don't care if you guys wanna release some sexual tension, but could'ja save it for after the meetin'?"

Arthur and Francis got into a fight after that, and nothing got done for the rest of the meeting. As he was walking out, Arthur saw Alfred in a room by himself, writing down things he remembered from the meeting, no doubt. Arthur, looking around to find no one but himself, slid up to the crack in the door and placed his ear next to it.

"-all I'm saying is that Andrew, you were a total dick during that meeting, and Alex, you were no better!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. There was a pause, then Alfred sighed. "I don't care. They hate me enough as it is, all you guys do is make it worse by invading them and nuking them."

Arthur heard footsteps, and quickly hurried away from the door and around the corner.

"Yeah, you heard what I said, Andrew. You too..." Alfred's voice faded down the hall as he walked off.

Arthur decided that once he got back to the hotel that he'd open up that journal again.

* * *

'_S'up journal? So things've been rough recently. Another war between England, Canada and I ended a couple decades ago. Now there's another war brewing, and Alex is getting more and more rebellious. South Carolina seceded from the Union today, as did a whole bunch of other southern states. Get this: Alexander Stephens, the guy from Georgia that spoke out against leaving the Union, actually became their Vice President! The nerve!_

_Personally, I think that it wasn't states' rights or nullification or slavery that made them leave. I think it was my new boss, Lincoln. He's Republican, a new party to America. He wants to end slavery. There's a rumor going around that he wasn't even _on_ the southern ballets!_

_Alex keeps saying that states should have the right to nullify laws, and how slavery is perfectly okay. I think that he might be turning into the personification of the CSA. While I'm writing this, he's yelling at me to go and get my lazy ass up and to go and talk to Lincoln about the right to nullify. As usual, I'm refusing._

Arthur turned to page, to find another detailed drawing. This one, though, was a drawing of North America. Part of it, the majority of the middle, was shaded red and labeled 'territories'. A western strip of land, which I recognized as California, was shaded blue and labeled 'Union'. Arthur looked back to the east coast.

He found that most of the northern states, ending at the Mason-Dixon line, were shaded blue and labeled Union as California was. The southern states, however, were shaded a light gray and labeled 'Confederates'. There was a line of light-blue-shaded states that read 'border states'. It was very detailed, and looked as if it was written with an expert's hand.

Arthur turned the page again. There was another entry.

_The war's finally ended. I can still feel the pain, though. This wasn't like the other wars I'd fought in. No, I could only feel deaths from one side then. And I thought that was bad. No, in this war, I could feel the death of every single man that died. Every. Single. Man/women/child. It was horrible._

_I tried to tell England about it. He turned away from me, though, and told me that the war only happened because of my insufferable idiocy. I don't think that he noticed that I ran off after that, crying my eyes out. But he can't know that. America is the strong nation. The one that never cries. The hero._

Arthur suddenly felt really bad. He had remembered that exchange, after all. He was in a particularly bad mood because Francis had annoyed him again. Alfred had come to him and tried to talk about his Civil War, but Arthur had turned away. And indeed, he hadn't noticed that Alfred had run off crying.

He continued to read.

_Anyway, I'm really pissed right now. In fact, I punched a hole through the Oval Office's window. They weren't too happy 'bout that. But it wasn't like I could help myself!_

_Lincoln, by far the best President since Washington himself, had died from a bullet wound to the head at point blank._

_I was there. With Lincoln. I was the one that carried him to the house. I was the one besides Missus Lincoln as her husband died. He had helped bring a nation together again, but he hadn't been able to save his own life._

_I was depressed for days. His Vice President took his place, but it isn't the same. It never will be._

Arthur frowned. He remembered hearing about Lincoln's death, but had no recollection of America being depressed about it. Still frowning, he turned the page.

_So it's been about forty years since my last journal entry. The Industrial Revolution has passed, and get this: we invented something called a car! Ha, take that England. We've had lots of improvements in the world, but I can feel another war brewing over in Europe. The Ottoman Empire is growing, as is Austria-Hungary. I'm worried for Iggy and France, but my boss says he's going to keep us neutral if something happens._

_Another person appeared today. Her name is Alecia, and she really cares about us three. It really surprised me, because I had thought that there would only be three of us. I guess I was wrong, huh?_

Arthur sighed, and closed the book. That was enough reading material for the day. He didn't even want to see the drawing that accompanied those passages.

* * *

Alfred's POV

* * *

Alfred: asdfghjkl

Alex: _asdfghjkl_

Andrew: **_asdfghjkl_**

* * *

_You sure that you want to do this?_

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I can write in my own journal if I want to."

_What he means is tell the journal about us._

"Well yeah. To the journal, I've been talkin' about you guys like y'all were actual people."

_Okay, I choose to accept that. But seriously, I don't think you should._

Alfred was having trouble finding his journal, though he wouldn't tell the other two Americas that. "Yeah, yeah."

**_Don't worry, he can't even find his journal._**

"Shut it. I know exactly where it is."

**_Is that why you're shining a flashlight under your washing machine?_**

_Alfred, do you remember where you last put it?_

"Not really. It's kinda hazy, pretty sure I was drunk."

**_That makes sense, then._**

_Have you checked the drawer in your room?_

"Yeah."

_How about the futon?_

"No, but I don't put it there anymore. Last time I did Francis almost found it."

**_Okay then, how about the bathroom?_**

"Good idea! Hadn't thought about that!"

After a thorough inspection of the house, Alfred went to the master bathroom. He was just about to give up, when he saw his whale friend in the tub.

"Wilbert! What's up, buddy?"

"Nothing much, America. How are you?"

Alfred deflated a bit. "Can't find my journal. Coulda sworn it was in this house, though!"

"I saw someone with bushy eyebrows walk out of here holding what looked like a spiral notepad."

Alfred raised his eyebrows. "Iggy did?"

"I don't know." He swam off after that with a wave of his flipper.

**_I knew that bastard was up to no good. If he finds out about us... Then bad things could happen..._**

_Yeah, he could use us_ _against you. After all, personalities can overpower their creator._

"And you haven't done that yet because?"

**_No matter how much it might not seem like it, Alfred, we all love you like a brother._**

_In fact, if you look at it logically, we _are_ your brothers and sister._

**_Western, Northern, Mid-Western, Southern, and whatever-the-hell-Avery-is, United States, all joined under one body of America._**

"Haha, I love you guys. You always seem to know how to cheer me up."

_But seriously, we need to get that journal._

**_I say storm his place, and demand he returns it. It is yours, after all._**

"He'll get suspicious."

**_If he wasn't already suspicious, he wouldn't have taken it._**

"Okay, okay. I'll storm his place. Actually... Andrew, do you want to control the body for a while?"

* * *

**_Suggestions of more personalities? Hoho! What could this mean for our short story?_**

**_Anyway, you guys have guessed a lot of different things for what Alex and Andrew are, and some were close-ish or correct-ish. They do in fact personify the different regions of the United States. As you can see from the journal entry, Alex once personified more than just the Southern United States._**

**_Hope you guys liked the chapter. Anyone want to guess where Andrew personifies? And who is this 'Avery' character? I guess you'll have to wait and find out, huh?_**

**_Review are welcomed, but not required!_**

**_~PurpleLuna98_**


	4. Back to America's Place

_**Hey guys, here's another chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or any of the things maybe mentioned in this chapter (converse, Tale of Two Cities, Evanescence...), because they all belong to their respective owners, of course!**_

_**Warnings: cussing, suggestions of murder (Liberty XD), hints to UsUk, teasing of Switzerland's neutrality**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Can't Hold Us by Macklemore (hey guys, look! This song somewhat ties into the storyline! O.O)**_

* * *

Arthur's POV

* * *

Arthur had arrived home a little over six hours ago. He had eaten a lovely side-dinner (he had already had dinner on the flight) of scones and tea, then had gone off to bed. He brought out 'A Tale of Two Cities'. Despite it being about the _French_ Revolution, it was a splendid read.

He read two chapters, then started to get sleepy. He turned off the light, hid the journal in between the mattress and the wall like he usually did, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There was a loud rapping at the door. Arthur turned over, and tried to fall back asleep. The rapping continued, however, and Arthur was forced to climb out of bed and trudged down the staircase to the door.

He opened it. "Do you have any idea what bloody time it is?"

"Of course! 2:34 am. Here in England, anyway." Said an American voice Arthur recognized.

He looked up to find a punked-up America. He had black hair, with the ever-persistent cowlick, and sparkling blue eyes that were a shade darker than usual. He wore a black 'Evanescence' shirt, black skinny jeans that were _way _too flattering, black converse, and his usual bomber jacket, though this one was black with brown fuzz.

"What the hell are ya starin' at, punk?" Alfred growled. I raised my eyebrows. Was this...?

"Alfred? Is that you?" I would see if it really was him later.

"Depends. Give me my fucking journal." Alfred growled. Arthur decided that the emotion his eyes were glowing and sparkling with was lust.

"What the bloody hell are you going on about, bugger?!" Arthur yelled, trying not to reveal that he actually did have it.

"Shut it and cough it up. I have a witness that knows you took my journal from the bathroom at the last meeting we had at my place." He growled. He moved to slip his hand into his jacket, and Arthur expected him to bring out a hamburger and try to bribe him with it.

Surprisingly enough, he reached his hand behind his back and stuffed his hand into his jacket. What he brought out was a black gun that looked pretty deadly.

"I don't know what you're going on about. Now I'd like to get back to sleeping-"

"I know you have it, Iggy. Just give it to me." said a voice that wasn't the harsh voice that'd Arthur been hearing. It was the pleading voice of the Alfred he knew and loved. Wait, no- not loved. Was familiar with, yes- that was it!

"Dammit Alfred! Lemme take care of this!" Alfred yelled to the sky. He looked back at me with a wicked smile on his face. "Arthur, meet Liberty. She has a long, bloody history that you're not apart of, sadly enough. If you don't want to become part of her history, then give me the damn book."

I looked at him, and then remember what I'd read in the journal earlier on the plane after I'd gotten over my fear of Alfred writing more about his Presidents dying.

"You're not Alfred."

"'Course I am. Who else would I be?" There it was, the western accent.

"Andrew. Andrew Theodore Jones. That's who you are."

His eyes narrowed. He grabbed the front of Arthur's shirt in his fist, and yanked him up to his eye level. "How'd you know that without the journal?"

Arthur gulped. "Lucky guess?"

"Like shit it was. Alfred's yellin' at me to get the journal and leave, and Alex is tellin' me I should talk some sense into ya for makin' Alfie's life miserable. But you know what? I'm going to take you hostage."

"Hostage?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Can't have ya spoutin' to the world about us, can I?"

Arthur gulped again. He knew he should not have read that blasted journal! Now he was in _this_ bloody mess.

"Fine. Let me pack some things, and I'll tell you where to find the journal." Arthur said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

Andrew smiled cruelly. "Tell me now and I'll consider it."

"Between the wall and the mattress." Arthur told him. He was abruptly dropped onto the ground.

"Ya got five minutes." And with that, he stalked up the stairs to Arthur's room.

Arthur ran around the house, snatching random things that he knew he'd need. He ran down the stairs hidden in his kitchen and grabbed as many magic books as possible. He would try to magically do something about Alfred while at his house.

"Time's up, Arthur! Get the fuck out here!" Andrew yelled.

Arthur quickly stuffed everything into the duffel bag he had. "Coming, bloody wanker!"

"You're callin' me that the way you treat Alfie?!" He yelled back. Arthur's heart sank at those words, but he zipped up the bag and ran up the stairs. Arthur magically locked the basement again, then ran out of the kitchen. Andrew was leaning against the doorway, journal under his arm, inspected his nails.

"Alright, bugger, let's go."

"Finally. Jeezus, you take-" he stopped mid-sentence and stared straight ahead. Suddenly, he shuddered and closed his eyes. He opened them again, and Arthur noticed they were their normal blue hue.

"God dammit, Andrew! Jeez... Sorry, Iggy, but you hafta come with me back to my place now." Alfred said, putting the gun back into its place hidden in the back part of his clothes.

"Alfred? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Now come on before I faint." He said, walking out the door. Arthur locked it behind him, and raced to keep up. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Y'know, I hate these clothes you were, Andrew. They're fucking tight as shit."

Arthur smiled. "How is it you can speak with them?"

Alfred looked over at me. Arthur noticed he had his glasses on again. "They're in my head. They can hear this conversation, they can hear _all_ conversations I have."

Arthur blushed madly. "So, when he said I was hurting you...?"

Alfred looked away wistfully. He didn't answer. They walked forward for a bit.

"Hey Artie, can Alex ask you a question?"

"Alex...? Ah, Alex. Yes, why not?" Arthur replied, remembering how Alex had been the one to turn into the CSA. Arthur suddenly wondered who the other two people were. He hadn't read that far yet.

"Do you really hate little Alfie?" Alex asked. I noticed that he was not taking off the glasses, but his eyes had changed from sky blue to a deep navy blue, even deeper and richer than Andrew's shade.

Arthur looked up at Alex. He looked down at him softly, as if he was certain of his answer, but was asking the question anyway.

"I don't hate Alfred. It's just... kind of complicated."

"Alfie thinks that you and the rest of the world hate him." Alex said matter-of-factly.

Arthur could imagine Alfred going insane inside of their head. It made his brain hurt just thinking about it. "Well, I don't. Trust me, if I hated him, I wouldn't put up with the bloody bloke."

"T-thanks Artie..." Said bloke said, wiping away tears from his eyes.

Arthur smiled softly. "Sorry for stealing your journal, Alfred... To be honest, I don't really know why I took it. Probably just pure curiosity."

Alfred smiled. "Don't worry, Artie, I don't blame you."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say, Iggy."

Arthur moaned.

* * *

Alfred's POV

* * *

Alfred: asdfghjkl

Alex: _asdfghjkl_

Andrew: **_asdfghjkl_**

* * *

'Do you think he feels the same way about me?!'

_Why don't you ask him?_

**_I wouldn't mind fucking this guy for you. I can do a pretty good imitation of you._**

'Shut it. He's _mine._'

"So, Artie..." Alfred ignored the growl from the smaller country, "Sorry 'bout havin' to take ya to my place."

"I completely understand it, Alfred, so stop apologizing." That had been the tenth time Alfred had apologized since they got on the plane.

"But seriously-"

"America, do get some rest. A big nation like you needs a good night's rest." Arthur told him, not even turning over this time.

Alfred pouted as laughter erupted in his head.

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_Aw~! That's adorable!_

**_Little Alfie still needs his rest! CLASSIC! I'm likin' this guy! I might just not nuke him, now!_**

Alfred rolled his eyes, and let the body rest. He was in the room with the two other hims. He smiled at Alex, who looked almost exactly like him, but without glasses and wearing cowboy boots with a whip clipped to his belt.

"Alfred! It's been forever!" Alex said in a southern drawl. Alfred smiled. He knew that Alex could control that if he wanted to.

"Alexander!" Alfred said, ruffling his hair. He laughed, ruffling Alfred's back. After all, they had been each other's company for the last 230-some years!

Andrew rolled his eyes over in the corner. He was shooting Liberty at a target that looked suspiciously like the world map.

"Come over here and practice shootin' with me." He said, pointing to the racks of guns beside him. Alfred rolled his eyes and brought out Betsy from the pocket that was hidden in the right side of his jacket.

"Ah, I remember her! Shot that damn Commie that one time, didn't I?" He asked, smiling happily at Alfred. He smiled.

"Best world meeting ever."

"Except for the fact that because of that little incident, the world almost found out, _and_ they banned weapons at the meetings." Alex said, sitting in a chair that had appeared.

"Switzy still brings his though." Alfred said, lying on the ground next to Andrew on his stomach.

"Switzerland is an exception." Alex defended the nation. "He's permanently neutral, after all!"

Alfred positioned Betsy on the ground and against my shoulder. He smiled, taking off Texas. He could shoot better without him on.

Alfred smiled as Alex ranted on about how they should become neutral. Alfred looked through the device that narrowed his aim. He leveled it at the country he wanted, and then the room was filled with a single shot.

Alfred smirked. "Switzy isn't neutral anymore."

Andrew squinted at the map, then burst out laughing, rolling on the ground. Alex looked at Alfred, then at Andrew, then back at him, but this time he glared.

Alfred shrugged. "What can I say? Gilbert taught me pretty freaking well."

Alex exhaled and rolled his eyes. "You can be such a handful!"

"Alfred?"

"Hmm?" He said, aiming Betsy back at the map. Why not get Cuba back, too...?

"That wasn't us, diphthong." Andrew said from beside Alfred.

"Alex?" Alfred said, not moving at all. Now that the secret was out, even if to one person, why keep these two locked away? Well, actually... He'd have to keep Andrew locked away. Alex most of the time, too.

"Only this once." Alex grumbled. He disappeared, and Iggy's voice became normal and not so exasperated again.

_Ah, good, you're up. How did you sleep, Alfred?_

_Actually, this is Alex, and they stayed up all night shooting guns at a world map._ He said smoothly. Alfred smirked, then shot the gun. Bam! Dead in Cuba's vital regions!

"Nice shot, Alfie." Andrew said, aiming at Russia. Alfred smiled.

"Gonna shoot the Commie?"

"Hell yeah!"

_Will you two shut up I can't hear England over you!_

"Sorry dude, but Alfred isn't here enough. We gotta bond."

"Dude, swimming contest?" Alfred suggested, smiling madly.

A sigh was heard, and a conversation was a taken up between Alex and Artie.

* * *

_**Yay, a chance to upload something on an actual computer! So, to be honest, my laptop broke down a while ago and I've been typing up everything on my iPhone and uploading it, instead of typing it up on my laptop like I used to. My laptop is out of commission for a while because there's some kind of virus on it or something. I have absolutely no idea how it got there, and it worries me.**_

_**Do not worry, I will continue to post through my phone! This will not stop, and neither will my other stories!**_

_**Reviews are welcomed, but not required!**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	5. Swim Competition, Anyone?

_**Hey guys. Short chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Only Andrew, Alexander, Alecia, and Avery.**_

_**Warnings: mm... cussing, Tony's language (fucking fucking limey fucking!), suggestions on nuking, and blacking out (fainting)**_

_**Song of the Chapter: When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars**_

* * *

Alfred's POV

* * *

Alfred stripped down to only his pants, as did Andrew. Swimsuits suddenly appeared for them, as did goggles, a swim cap for Andrew, and a giant Olympic-sized pool.

Alfred quickly changed and hopped up on block number one. As, after all, he was number one. Andrew took number two.

"Okay, what are we doin'?" Alfred asked, dipping his goggles into the water and cleaning them out.

"200 IM? 100 Fly? I don't know man!" Andrew said, obviously irritated.

"Well, I've always liked IMs, and you like doing 250s, so let's do a 250 IM!" Alfred said happily.

"Bad idea. This pool is 50 meters long, remember?"

"Right! Then 400!"

"Fine."

They both got into positions, and a clock appeared to start them. A loud 'boop' was heard, and both swimmers were off.

Andrew had left the block first, but Alfred's kick had gotten him farther before he started his stroke. He pulled his powerful arms out of the water, and brought them back into the water, all the while moving his hips up and down to look like a dolphin. Alfred was out to an early start, but Alfred knew that wouldn't last.

He touched the wall with both hands, then brought his hands up and started the stroke over again, this time going the opposite way. He was steadily getting farther away from Andrew, but again, that wouldn't last.

Alfred reached the wall, touching the wall with both hands. He brought himself up, then rocketed backwards from the block. He was underwater in seconds, doing his dolphin-like kick on his back.

He resurfaced, and started to do windmill motions with his arms. Alfred wasn't good with this stroke because his kicks weren't all that strong, but he knew that he had Andrew for at least two more laps.

The flags alerted him to the wall. He flipped, did a speedy flip-turn, and was doing his dolphin kick underwater again. He broke the water again, and started to do his windmills, constantly kicking his legs. Andrew had pasted him, as expected. He excelled at the second and fourth strokes. The flags alerted Alfred again, and he did another flawless flip-turn. Now he was on his belly again, looking to see how far ahead Andrew was. Only half the pool away. Perfect.

He broke the surface and started his powerful arm-scoops. Every time the scoop ended and his hands were underneath his chest, he would breathe. The kick for this stroke reminded him of a frog, though the stroke wasn't called that.

Alfred touched the wall. He turned and kicked off the wall, not kicking because in a normal competition he would be disqualified. By the time he broke the surface, he was catching up to Andrew. By the time he was touching the wall again, Andrew was left in the dust.

But this was Andrew's stroke. Bringing your arms out of the water and scooping the water to bring them up again, all the while kicked your legs without stopping. It was hard for Alfred, but to Andrew it was a breeze.

So by the time the last lap rolled around, Andrew had caught up to Alfred and they were both sprinting, both wanting to win. They touched the wall, and resurfaced.

They breathed heavily, and Andrew took his swim cap off. Alfred shook his hair, noticing Nantucket was still sticking straight up.

"Who won?" Andrew asked, breathing heavily.

Alfred shook his head. "Don't know. Good thing I though to set up a camera."

"Good idea!" Andrew said, lifting himself out of the pool with his arms. Alfred did the same, and they both walked over to the camera.

They looked at the film. Andrew won by .005 seconds.

"Damn." Alfred said, slapping his other self on the back. "That makes twice! Nice, man!"

Andrew's eyes darkened. "Two against three hundred and seventy-five."

"Heh... Yeah..."

_Are you two quite done yet? We've been home for hours and neither of you answered._

"Yeah! Andrew won!" Alfred yelled happily.

_They're finally done, Arthur._

_Bloody hell, it takes them that long to do a bloody race?!_

"No, stop bitching." Andrew said, taking a towel that appeared and rubbing it on his body. Alfred took one and ruffled it through his hair.

_No, time is different in America's mind. What feels like minutes could be hours. _Alex explained.

_Bloody hell! So when you said you stayed up all night...?_

_We were only up for maybe thirty minutes talking and the other two shooting._

"Damn right!" Andrew yelled.

Alfred rolled his eyes. He took another towel and started rubbing himself down.

_It only slows down when we're having conversation with them like this._

_This is intriguing! Arthur exclaimed. "Alfred, can you hear me?" _

"'Course I can. You can't hear me, though." Alfred said to the sky. Alex repeated it for him.

_That's brilliant!_

_Fucking fucking limey bastard fucking fucking!_ Tony yelled.

Alex laughed softly, and Alfred and Andrew broke down because they laughed so hard.

"Haha... Oh god, Tony! Why...?!" Alfred said, barely breathing.

Andrew shook his head, havin the same problem. "Now I totally wanna nuke England!"

"Dude, don't encourage him!" Alfred said, laughing again.

_Okay Alfred, your boss is on the phone. He wants to talk to you. He thinks I'm your servant._ Yes, even the presidents didn't know about his condition. Except FDR. And Lincoln. And Washington. Oh, and Reagan. He had almost trusted Carter, but he didn't have the time. Almost Bush, too.

"Okay, okay!" He said, throwing the towel at Andrew. He stuck his tongue out just as he disappeared and Alex reappeared.

* * *

Alfred: asdfghjkl

Alex: _asdfghjkl_

Andrew: **_asdfghjkl_**

* * *

He was back in his body. He had a phone in his hand. He brought it to his ear. "'S'up boss?" Alfred asked.

"I hear Arthur is staying with you for a while."

"Yeah! He's interested in the supposed unicorn I have!" This wasn't true. And of course Alfred knew she existed, he just couldn't see her, was all.

"I see. Just wondering if you two will need the Secret Service over there to separate you two."

"No!" Alfred said indignantly.

"Okay then. Just making sure. Don't forget your papers."

Alfred groaned as he hung up. That would be Alex again. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, a bad habit he had picked up around the time of Black Tuesday. 'This is getting stressful.'

_Told you that you shouldn't have brought him home._ Alex said in an 'I-told-you-so' voice.

'Yeah, yeah...'

_Besides, what if he uses magic to do something ridiculous again?_

Alfred remembered the last time Arthur had tried to help him with magic. Let's just say, the Titanic sank for a reason far more extraordinary than a gigantic glacier.

Alfred walked back into the sitting room. Arthur had curled up, apparently jet-lagged.

Alfred sat down on the couch and sighed. 'Whadduh wanna do, guys?'

**_You've never asked us that before! First time for everything._** Andrew muttered the last part darkly.

_I could go for some nice BBQ with home made sweet tea._

**_As long as we're talkin' food, turkey, mashed potatoes and the cranberry circles would be freakin' bad ass._**

'Haha, okay.' Well, they were sure being stereotypical. Alfred smiled as he prepared everything. 'Might as well make somethin' for Iggy. Any ideas?'

**_Charcoal. Say it's a scone._**

'That's cruel. I'll totally do that on April Fool's!'

_How about some nice BBQ?_

'No.'

_You are already making it._

'Shut it or I'll give you turkey instead.'

_Fine, fine. Well, if you want my honest opinion, nothing French. He'll immediately hate you._

'Aaah, good thinking!'

**_How about crab?_**

_I was also thinking seafood._

'Too expensive, plus I don't have any.' A thought crossed Alfred's mind.

**_I caught that, Alfie. You just thought: but nothing is too expensive for Iggy._**

'I'll just give him some bratwurst like I'm gonna have.' America hid the rising blush with his hair.

**_Cheesehead._**

'Immigrant.' Alfred countered easily.

**_Shut it! You know you have plenty of them, too!_**

'Oh, I am well aware. Unlike some of our citizens, I realize that the immigration problem is in more than just the Mexican border.'

_Well put, Alfred._

**_Though, you could've used another word to insult me._**

'As could you have.' Alfred said, purposefully mixing up the words as he put the prepared turkey into the oven. He started the BBQ sauce.

Andrew grumbled. **_Alamo._**

Alfred stopped what he was doing eruptly. The Alamo. The War of Texan Revolution. The Texan Revolution. He hated that war. Though, he hated every war. But this war... This war had hurt Andrew for the first time, just as the Civil War had hurt Alex for the first time. (Alfred had taken all of the pain from the previous wars.)

**_Damn right. That state had spirit! Wha-bam!_**

_Alfred, don't think about it!_

Alfred shook his head and continued stirring. He wouldn't think about, because if he did-

Damn. He slid to the floor, the BBQ sauce spilling on the floor, his face, and part of the table. But his eyes had gone blank.

* * *

**_Hey guys. So, my first day of high school is tomorrow, and I don't really know how I'll be able to handle all of my activities and writing for you guys. Updating will slow down, but I promise I will continue to update! I promise! I'll most likely update The New America next, as I haven't updated that in forever! Then The American Secret. By the way, I'm taking down the poll. I have a pretty good idea of what people want from me!_**

**_Also, I'm thinking of starting a historical fic that's basically a whole bunch of one/two-shots that explain points in history. Would you guys read that?_**

**_Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed, but not required!_**

**_~PurpleLuna98_**


	6. Revenge: The Thing That Divided America

**_Back with another chapter, I am! Sorry for not updating anything but this story... I should try to focus on other stories! .~._**

**_Anyway, enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! But I do own my OCs. Only them._**

**_Warnings: cussing, violence through fire, violence in general, and magic!_**

**_Song of the Chapter: Marry Me by Train_**

* * *

_Alfred's POV_

* * *

_The world was burning. No, more than just the world. _His_ world was burning. _Their_ world. The White House before them was lit up in man's greatest feat: the blooming flower of reds and oranges._

_The pain. It was immense, and was growing and prospering as the fire spread across the walls of his capitol building. His whole left breat felt as if it was being torn apart, stomped on mulitple time, being cut, and all while it was burning at intense heat. He suddenly knew who was responsible: his own brother, his twin. Canada._

_He suddenly felt... Weak... As if, he would lose control and collapse any minute. He slipped into a deep sleep, but he could feel Andrew take control, and could do nothing about it as the angry subnation soon took over their shared body._

_"Let's go show Canada and England what we're made of, guys."_

* * *

Alfred: asdfghjkl

Alex: _asdfghjkl_

Andrew: **_asdfghjkl_**

* * *

"America! America!" Alfred slowly came back into consciousness. Wow... He hadn't had that vision in a while... Why the Burning of Washington was triggered by the Alamo, he would never know.

_**Ugh... Why did you have to remember that?!**_

_Shut it. Now, Andrew._

Alfred felt his shoulder being shaken, but it was if he was detached from himself.

'Guys, why can I barely feel and I can't move?!'

_I don't know. I'm trying to take control, but it's as if there's an invisible barrier there._

* * *

_Arthur's POV_

* * *

"Alfred, are you awake?" Arthur asked, mumbling as he heard beeping from the kitchen. 'Alfred must be cooking.' Arthur thought to himself.

He slowly got up and stretched. He walked over to the kitchen, half expecting a (fine-arsed) American to be cooking. Instead, he found a stove smoking and an unconscious American on the floor, sauce splattered all over the place, though surprisingly not on his coat.

Arthur shook himself out of shock and turned the stove off, then hurried back to Alfred. He was staring straight ahead, but his eyes were dead and didn't have any pupils in them. To Arthur, it was quite unnerving.

He shook off the feeling of foreboding. "Alfred?"

No response.

"Alfred, come on, wake up you wanker!"

Nothing.

He started to shake his shoulder. Some of his eyes had returned to normal, but his pupils were still not there. "Alfred, come on, stop playing and clean this up."

Zilch.

Arthur hurried out of the room. He need to do _something,_ anything. He loved America more than- wait. What the bloody hell was he saying?!

He ran and got his duffle back and rummaged through it. He got two magic books, then hurried back to America. He sat down in front of him.

Arthur calmed his jumpy nerves. He could sense all the magic in the room, including a unicorn that seemed to be walking upstairs. Weird, but not as weird as the magical power he was getting off of America.

There were the three magical essences in the body, as he had thought (all living beings had a magical essence), but there was a fourth and fifth, the fifth barely giving off anything. The fourth essence was stronger, more powerful, and obviously nullifying the others.

There was a fourth and fifth America, just as the others Americas had said there were, and the fourth obviously knew some sort of dark magic.

* * *

_Alfred's POV_

* * *

_Alfred! Bloody hell, this is really bad!_

Alfred decided to return to the room. Something was up with his body and if he tried to take control his mind slowed down.

"No shit, Sherlock." Andrew mumbled, strumming his guitar absently. That was the one thing that Alfred didn't get about Andrew: when he got stressed, he started to play.

_Instead of three magical essences in your body, there are four! And one really weak one._

The three parts of America stopped dead in what they were doing.

"Shit, no no no, it couldn't be! We buried her deep down in America's memories! Like, past Native America!"

Alex ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe she wiggled her way up through the memories and was triggered when Alfred thought of the Alamo. It would explain why it wasn't just a flashback, but an actual vision. On the bright side, Avery isn't dead yet."

"I hope you're wrong, Alexander..." Alfred said, glaring at the ceiling.

"Because if _she_ gets out, no one in the world will be safe." All three Americas mumbled or said at once.

Arthur appeared next to Andrew. "Dammit, can you see me?!" Arthur asked.

"Artie?!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Aye- I mean, yes. This is Arthur."

"Can you see us, Arthur?" Alex asked.

"Only faint outlines, and a big dark room. But it doesn't matter, I need explanations. Now."

"Weeeell... Ya see, they're actually five parts of America, ya know. North, South, West and Midwest are the ones we know for sure. We don't really know what Avery is..." Andrew started. He strummed some absent notes that sounded a lot like 'Faithfully' to Alfred.

"Under normal circumstances, Andrew would normally only be in charge of some Western states, Alaska, and Hawaii. But... Some things happened."

"Such as?"

"Artie, our middle guy, well, girl, went insane. She saw how much we suffered, how much all three of us suffered, but she didn't feel any of it. The Midwestern United States hasn't seen war since the Alamo, and at that time it was technically the South." Alfred explained.

"So... She went insane, damn near blew up the whole damn world at a world meetin' a whole bunch of Decembers ago." Andrew continued.

"The one where America yelled at the door?" Arthur clarified.

"That one." Alex confirmed.

"She wanted revenge, she wanted power over other nations that threw insults at me and battered all three of us with wars. In small doses, revenge can be sweet. In large doses..." Alfred trailed off.

"It can drive a person insane." Arthur supplied, somewhat getting at what they were explaining.

Alfred eyes darkened. Alex rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the floor. Andrew continued to strum his guitar.

"The Cold War." Andrew finally said, breaking the tension.

"Much of the world thinks that Russia and America both started it just to become stronger." Alex said, getting where Andrew was going.

"In truth... _She_ took over the body and challenged Russia to a race. Imagine what happened after that." Alfred said darkly, fingering something in his jacket.

"Oh my..."

"America won, of course. But with that win, came her intense thirst for revenge. We had to lock her deep in America's mind and all three of us took part of her lands." Alex said sadly.

"But it would seem she has wiggled her way back into the conscious mind of America." Andrew said, hitting a minor chord.

"And now we have to stop her before she reeks terror on the world." Alfred finished, glaring at the ceiling.

_Very good, y'all! I can't believe y'all actually remembered me! Don't worry, though, I'll teach 'em a lesson, then we can have our perfect family again!_ A southern voice drawled.

"Alecia! Give Alfred control!" Alex yelled. It was rare that Alexander raised his voice.

A girly laugh was heard. _Hell naw. I'll make sure ta get 'em back. Hey! Looky here! There's one kneelin' right in front 'o me!_

Arthur cursed, then disappeared. Alfred glared at the ceiling. "Touch one hair on his head and I'll kill you!"

_Sorry, little Alfie! Ya can't do nothin' ta stop me! Oh, the guy woke up! I gotta go! Lemme go find that England guy..._

"Dammit Alecia!" Alfred yelled.

Andrew stared at him sadly. Alfred hated Alecia the most, out of all of them. Sure, the three of them had all hurt the countries Alfred held dear, but Alecia was the only one that had not regretted it afterwards. In fact, she took pleasure in Alfred's displeasure. Avery had always said she was trouble.

"Alfie, calm down." Andrew chastised.

_Damn wanker! Get out of Alfred's body!_

There were giggles. _Hell naw! Ya must be that England guy that hurt Alfie so badly! I'll make ya pay first!_ More giggles.

Alfred growled. "Damn bitch. I fucking hate her."

Alex looked sympathetically at him. "We can only hope that England can fix this, or the world is doomed."

* * *

_Arthur's POV_

* * *

The body of America giggled, like a valley girl on drugs. The other three Americas sure were right about this one being insane. Arthur suddenly wondered what the fifth one was like.

"Get out of his body!"

"Naw, then I'd miss the fun! Anyway, you're too loud, I think I'll just shut you up!"

Alfred's body lurched, and it faced Arthur. He looked into the eyes that shifted from red to blue, the colors sometimes swirling, combining, then breaking. It was rather creepy.

Arthur thought quickly as the body approached him. He ducked and grabbed his magic books just as a fist collided with the wall behind him, going all the way through.

More giggling as Arthur darted around the body. "I totally forgot how strong our body was! Being a superpower totally has it's perks!"

Arthur darted out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. Alecia, still giggling, didn't see him and didn't follow him up the stairs, instead staying and searching the rooms downstairs.

Arthur quietly found an empty room and shut the door. "Bloody hell. I've got to be quick!"

By the time Arthur found the spell, Alecia's voice was getting dangerously close.

The door opened, and Arthur started chanting his spell, hoping desperately it would work. The superpower approached him, not feeling a thing. Golden light circled around Arthur, and Alecia loomed over him.

"_... et hoc ban a corpore!_" Arthur yelled the last part of the spell, and the golden light blasted at America's body. The body slumped to the floor, and smoke covered Arthur's field of vision.

* * *

**_Guys, I have an announcement to make! I am betaing, now, so if you want me to beta your story, send me a PM telling me about your story, and if I'm comfortable betaing it, I will! There's more info on my profile, or ic you have questions, you can PM me about _that_!_**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed, but not required!_**

**_~PurpleLuna98_**


	7. Five Americas?

_**Here's another chapter for anyone out there that's reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**_

_**Warnings: cussing, suggestions of violence, groping (only a little!)**_

_**Song of the Chapter: All Alone by FUN**_

* * *

_Arthur's POV_

* * *

Smoke encircled the room. Arthur coughed, and looked through the smoke that had cleared in seconds. His eyes widened. Instead of two bodies, he found five, all lying unconscious.

Arthur groaned, standing up. He walked over and looked at the bodies.

One looked the exact same, so obviously that one was Andrew.

One had on the usual military suit and brown bomber jacket. Alfred.

One had on jeans, a T-shirt, sandals, and wore no glasses. He had a yellow bomber jacket. Alexander.

One had on a suit and tie, and had white hair. He was very pale, and reminded Arthur of Gilbert. That must be Avery.

One Arthur didn't recognize, though he noticed that this body was definitely female. She had rather large breasts stuffed into a shirt that just barely covered her breasts, but nothing else (including her abdomen, leaving it bare). She wore a leather jacket, much like the other three, but hers was white. The planes were black, and the star was red. She also wore extremely short shorts, and boots that looked like they came from Texas. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, and she looked quite adorable. This must have been Alecia...

Alfred was the first to wake. He sat up, rubbing his head. "Ugh... damn Iggy, did it work?" He looked down at himself, then around the room, noticing the bodies and a frustrated Arthur. "Iggy...?"

"Damn right! I got control! Take that..." Andrew seemed to notice that there were other bodies. "Shit."

"That about sums it up." Alex said, rubbing his head.

The only one that hadn't awoken was Alecia, (and the other body, which Arthur now knew was Avery), but she was stirring.

"Shit! Whadda we do?!" Andrew asked, slipping into his nervous slang.

Alfred stood up. "I don't know. Hopefully I'm still stronger than her."

Alex also stood up, as did Andrew. "We'll help if you're not."

* * *

_Alecia's POV_

* * *

Alecia's eyes opened, and she sat up, rubbing her head. She looked around the dark room, immediately assuming she was back in her prison and growling. Then she saw the other three major parts of America glaring at her, and the England guy.

Giggles. That's all that came from her mouth as she stood up. "Howdy, y'all! Long time no see!"

"Shut it. We're going to stop you." Andrew growled.

Alecia pouted. That wasn't very nice. "That wasn't veray nice, Andy."

"That's not my name, dammit!"

"Sorry, y'all! I guess I'll get back at England over there at a later time, but I gotta start! Hmm... Let's go to that world meeting at Alfred's place!"

With that, she promptly disappeared. Little did the other Americas know that she was just outside the door, now quietly running down the stairs. She entered the garage.

She smiled at Alfred's many cars. Which... Ah! Why not? She hopped in, grabbed the keys from the dashboard, and clicked the garage opener. She drove off at over one hundred miles per hour, but she didn't care.

She had freedom. She would show the world just how scary America could be. She smiled a Cheshire Cat smile.

This would be fun!

* * *

**_A/N: Hohoho! An American version of Russia! Bad news!_**

_Arthur's POV_

* * *

"Fuck it all!" Alfred screamed, watching as the car sped away just as he reached the garage.

He gripped his head, wrapping his fingers in his hair. "Dammit! DAMMIT!" He yelled, grabbing the attention of the other three men in the house. Avery still hadn't woken up.

He fell to his knees. He felt his body close in on itself into a tight ball. The world... His friends, allies... His enemies, axises... Fuck it all, if Alecia got her way, then the world could kiss itself goodbye.

"Alfred...?" Arthur tentatively asked.

"What is it- Oh..." Alex approached him. "Alfred, you need to get up before it takes over..." He said calmly even though Alfred could hear the fear in his voice.

"Dammit Alex, what's the point anymore?! Alecia is well on her way to New York by now, so what's the damn point of resisting it any longer?!" Alfred screamed.

Arthur flinched. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Andrew looking sadly down at Alfred. "You might want to leave. This will get ugly, quickly."

Alfred's body was twitching. Arthur decided to heed Andrew's advice and made his way back into the house. Andrew followed, effectively blocking Alfred's screams of pain with the door.

"What's happening to him?" Arthur asked.

"His... Other... Self is coming out. His cold, killer self that plowed down the German armies."

"Alfred has...?"

"Technically, no, this isn't another personality from America, like we are. No, this part only comes out when his mind can't take much strain. It'll go away soon."

Arthur stared at the door. Dammit, he obviously hadn't gotten that far in the journal...

"Western United States. So good to see you again." A voice void of emotion commented.

Andrew and Arthur turned to see Avery standing at the stairs. He had bright yellow eyes, and they were as cold and calculating as they usually were.

"Ah... What did you call yourself again?" Andrew really didn't like this America, Arthur could tell.

"I told you nearly sixty-seven years ago. Can you not remember that in such a short time?"

"Whatever. This is Arthur." Andrew rolled his eyes, leaned against the wall, then motioned to the island country.

"Ah, Arthur Kirkland. The personification of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Four brothers, withholding the other nations. Green eyes, shaggy blonde hair, usually wears a green military uniform with knee-high boots. Is able to practice magic, talk to magic beings, and sense magical power. Fought against in The American Revolutionary War, and The War of 1812. Fought alongside in World War I, and World War II. Current member of the European Union and of the Great Eight. Assumed to be immediate ally."

He walked up to Arthur and held out his hand. "Hello. The name I have given myself is Avery. Call me Avery, or America. Nothing more, nothing less."

Arthur shook the hand. "Nice to meet you...?"

"You phrase that comment in the form of a question. Is there a problem with your nerves?"

Wow. This was definitely the smarter side of America. Arthur looked around, and noticed the screams from the other room were lessening.

Avery looked around. "Where is Alecia Tamelia Jones, Mid-Western United States?"

"Ah, you see, Avery, that is the reason that we're all out of America's body."

Avery's head dipped to the side. His eyes were cold and calculating, but his glare was true. "I asked _where is she?_"

"En route to New York, idiot." Andrew scoffed.

Avery ignored the insult. "New York City. Location of the World Meeting being held on the week of May third to May seventh. We are trying to get her not to murder everyone?"

Arthur nodded. "That is the goal."

"Four possibilities."

"Wow, four?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"We could fly there with Alfred's helicopter. We could drive there behind Alecia. We could call ahead and warn the nations of their impending doom. Or we could have Arthur teleport us."

"What are the chances of success?" Andrew asked, obviously annoyed with all of the options.

"59% success for magic, 98% success rate for helicopter, 15% success for phone call, 32% success for driving." Avery concluded.

"Wait, why is magic so low?!"

"Damn. Looks like we're goin' with the helicopter. I was hopin' for the phone just to hear their expressions!"

"Do calm down, you two. Avery, we'd like to do the helicopter." Alex said it as if talking to a robot.

Alfred stood behind him, breathing deeply but otherwise okay.

"Yes, I suspected you would." Avery said calmly. Too calmly.

* * *

_Alecia's POV_

* * *

Alecia smiled. The boys in Alfred's region were really cute and had _great_ accents! Maybe after she got some revenge, she could have some fun with a group of them.

She looked around. New York really was a big place! Even bigger than Houston! People bustled all around her, wandering hands occasionally were ignored, others welcomed, and some people even smiled at her, but Alecia couldn't be happier. She was about to get revenge for her dear brothers, after all!

Who would she start with? The damn Brit had already outsmarted her, but luckily she had kept America's super strength.

She knew exactly who she would start with. The damn Spaniard that had hurt Alex all those years ago. Alecia smiled, relishing the face that the southern neighbor of hers would make when she held a whip around her neck, laced with poison.

Alecia giggled, and started to skip towards the conference meeting.

* * *

_**So, there's been some confusion on the topic of Alecia and Avery. Hopefully this chapter has cleared it up.**_

_**Thanks for reading; reviews are welcomed, but not required!**_

_**~PurpleLuna98**_


	8. Will You Miss Me?

_**Oh my gosh, the feels! I feel really excited/bad/sorry/happy to say that this is the last chapter of America's Journal! Everyone enjoy, and I hope it find it suitable for being absent for so long. :,(**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**_

_**Warnings: violence, death, and cussing**_

_**Song of the Chapter: Miss Me by Andy Grammar (for everyone who liked Alecia even a little)**_

* * *

_Arthur's POV_

* * *

"Dammit! Why couldn't we have let me drive?!" Alfred yelled from the backseat. Avery had stayed at Alfred's house, saying that the time wasn't right for him to be out and moving. Everyone else, though, was in Alfred's helicopter.

Arthur was sitting next to him, Andrew was piloting the helicopter, and Alex was in the shot gun seat.

"Shut the fuck up! We're almost there!"

"Land! It's right there on that building!" Alex announced. Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

Arthur practically jumped out of the helicopter and ran down the steps. The actual meeting room was down on the second floor, and he had no idea if Alecia had reached NYC before them.

* * *

_Alfred's POV_

* * *

Alfred followed close behind Arthur, Betsy in his hands and Texas in his pocket. Alex had his gun, no named, and Andrew had Liberty. Arthur, despite being the only on unarmed, agreed to go first.

They reached the meeting hall. Arthur slammed the doors open. The world was there, all staring wide-eyed at a certain American girl with a whip around another Mexican girl's throat.

Alfred brought Betsy up on his shoulder, quickly took aim, and shot Alecia's shoulder. She cried out in pain, and turned to the doors. The rest of the room did, too. Alfred blew the smoke off of his gun, then stood forward.

"Get away from Mexico, Alecia." He said, his voice low and deadly.

She giggled. "Ya mean the little bitch beneath me? I see no reason to, Alfie!"

Alfred growled. Andrew stepped forward, putting a hand across Alfred's chest. "Alecia, stand down. As much as I want to nuke half of the people in here, you can't just go around and get revenge at meetings!"

Alecia giggled again. "Ya sound like ya don't want me to do this, Andy!"

"Don't call me that!" Andrew exploded. Alfred held out an arm to hold the Western United States back, returning the favor he had been given seconds before.

Alex stepped forward. "Alecia, please, there was enough going on in the world already, and I seriously don't want to go through another civil war." Alfred and Alex both shuddered simultaneously.

Alecia's face hardened. "But Lexi, I'm doin' this one for ya!"

"I don't need you to get revenge for me, sis. Plus, we already paid Mexico back for the Alamo!"

Alfred cocked his gun again. "So get the hell away from her before I come over there and make you."

Her eyes hardened even more, becoming a solid red color. "Ya don't wanna do this, North. Ya don't wanna defend the world like this."

"I do. They might insult me at meetings, they might think that I'm some lazy-ass loser who doesn't deserve the title of superpower, but I sure as hell will protect the world like I am one, Mid-West."

Alecia turned to Alex. "What about you, South? I know that you at least wanna kick some sense into Cuba."

Cuba flinched, but Alex shook his head. "Don't try to insult me. Cuba might be a pain in my ass, but he isn't bad enough that I have to resort to using violence. That should be the same with you, Mid-West."

Finally, Alecia turned to Andrew. "I'm gonna guess that you're just gonna deal with your grudges against China and Russia, the commies, and Japan, the one who bombed ya durin' the second world war."

Andrew glared at her. "'Course I am. I'd prefer to nuke 'em when they're least expectin' it, anyway."

China and Japan flinched, and Russia's smile turned into a frown, resulting in flinches from countries around him. Alecia growled. "Y'all should be ashamed of yo-selves! All I'm tryin' ta do is get some much-needed revenge for y'all, and y'all are just tryin' ta stop me!"

"Because your revenge would send half of the world into chaos, Mid-West! Just surrender!" Alfred yelled.

"I'll never surrender ta you, North. Or you, South. Especially not you, West. Y'all have all gone soft! I won't. I'll be the one to bring us together again!"

She took out a rifle, and Arthur squeaked in surprise as it was pointed at him. Alfred jumped in front of him, took the bullet with an audible grunt, and shot back three more that all landed in her forehead. She growled, the wounds slowly healing.

"Damn you, North! Damn y-" she was assaulted with bullets from all three of her siblings, who all had a hurt look in their eyes.

Her eyes flickered up, and then her body fell back onto the table, narrowly missing the unconscious Mexico. The world stared at the three Americans by the door.

Alfred sighed, then kissed Betsy. "Good job, old girl." He then tucked the gun back into his trusty brown bomber jacket, and Alex did the same with his yellow one, but Andrew just straightened his black one, refusing to put Liberty away.

Alfred approached the table. He had put his glasses back on, and Russia stood up. "America, who is this girl? Who are the other two Americans in the door? You will tell us, _da?_"

Alfred ignored him and gingerly picked up Alecia. He sighed. "You fucking bitch... We locked you away for a reason..." Her white bomber jacket was dyed red in some places, and her clothes were peppered with bulletholes.

"America-san, who is that?"

"America." Alfred stated plainly.

"Ve~ But you're America!"

Alfred hugged her closer to his chest, the Arthur walked up behind him. "I'll put a spell on her to get her back into your body, if you want."

Alfred sighed. "Yeah, that would be great."

The world watched in fascination and horror as England placed his hand onto the girl's forehead, muttered something, then backed off. Alfred grunted, and then the girl started to be sucked into his body. She was completely gone in seconds.

Germany was the first to speak. "_Amerika_, explain yourself immediately."

Alfred looked up from his chest. Germany was not expecting the saddened look had got, but before he could take back his statement, Alfred walked to the front, signaling for the other two American men to follow him, which they did. England sat down in his seat.

"As you all know, I am the representation of America. What you guys don't know is that I'm not the only one."

The world stared at the three Americans, suddenly noticing all of the similarities.

Alex smiled. "My name is Alexander Xavier Jones, and I represent the Southern United States and the Confederate States of America."

Andrew grunted in agreement. "The name's Andrew. Andrew Theodore Jones. I'm the Western United States, and I want to nuke you all."

The world stared at him as if he was crazy, but Alfred just growled. "Try it and I'll kill you."

"Fine by me."

"Whatever. Hey guys, you dudes all know me, but my name is Alfred F. Jones and I officially represent the Northern United States."

"Who vas zhe girl?" Prussia asked.

"Alecia Tamelia Jones. She represents the Mid-Western United States." Andrew said.

"We also have one more brother." Alex continued. "He didn't want to come here today, but the name he gave himself is Avery. Just Avery."

"Why haven't we seen them before?" Libya called out.

"Ya see, Alfred's body is actually America's body, and we all lived in it, so you could have never possibly seen us. England cast a spell to separate us." Andrew explained.

"So wait-" France spoke up after a while of silence, "-is this the reason you ate all the time?"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah."

"What about your strength?" Brazil asked.

The three American's looked at each other, then shrugged. "We don't really know. Though, I assume it's because we all have incredible strength, Alfred more than any of us." Alex said.

The room was quiet, then the room exploded in commotion.

"Ve~ America, if they were living inside you, then why didn't hey come out earlier?"

"Andrew, why do you want to nuke me-aru?"

"_Da_, I also wish to know this."

"Big Brother wants to know, so tell him, Alex!"

"What does Avery look like?"

"Who's the one in charge?"

"What does Avery represent?"

The Americas sighed. Andrew took Liberty in his hand, and, before Alfred could stop him, had shot Spain in the skull. He crumpled to the floor, his eyes rolling up into his head.

The room quieted. Everyone stared at Spain or Andrew, who was casually cleaning Liberty.

Alex put a finger to his temple. "Imagine the paperwork I'll have to do for this because of your rashness, Andrew."

"I'm not rash, I'm just itching to shoot a few more people in here at the moment. Oh, by the way, that's for that one pirate raid, you Spanish bastard."

Alfred rolled his eyes, then snatched Liberty from Andrew. Andrew turned on Alfred, who had given the gun to Alex, who was putting it in his jacket. "Hey, give her back!"

"No." Alex and Alfred both said, crossing their arms at the same time. The world was suddenly very interested, as it seemed this had happened before.

"Why ever not?!"

"Because you'll shoot someone else."

"Spain didn't deserve that. No one does. At least start a war before you kill your foes, West."

"Why do that?! Jeezus, you guys are always so uptight and serious about keeping the world intact!"

"Naw, really. It's not like we live in it or anything." Alfred rolled his eyes.

Alex sighed. "Can we please focus on the meeting now? Countries are staring."

Andrew smirked. "As long as Chicago is willing to give in and apologize first."

Alfred frowned. "As long as Olympia is willing to apologize and deal without having his gun for a little bit."

Alex sighed, his crossed hands collapsing to his side and one of them rubbing his temple again. "Seriously you two? Again?"

"Yes." Both Americas said. They had somehow migrated over to each other so that they were now touching each other's chests.

Alex sighed again, obviously giving up. He turned back to the podium. "So who wants to ask a question first?"

The room exploded in chaos again. Andrew turned to the podium, saw the dilemma, and reached for Liberty, who wasn't there. He growled. "Yo, shut up ya bunch of crackers!"

The room quieted, and Alex spun on Andrew in anger. Alfred hastily held his hands up and backed away from Andrew, who Alex was glaring at fiercely. He stalked over to a now-slightly-frightened Andrew. "Did you just call them crackers?"

The world was slightly confused by the reactions of the Americas to the word 'crackers'; after all, they thought that Andrew had meant the food.

Andrew was the same height as Alex, but he was slouching a bit so he had to look up at Alex's angry face. Alfred was standing over near the corner, shaking his head sadly.

"Yeah. But I have a defense." Alex raised an eyebrow, welcoming him to continue. "They are a whole bunch of crackers."

Alex growled. "No, they're not. Cracker refers to a poor, white man that is just about as good as a slave. Not every country that you just called a cracker is white - in fact, I think most of them aren't - and all of them are above the level of being called a slave. So, you want to take back your word?"

Andrew rolled his eyes. "Yeah, fine, whatever."

Alfred laughed out loud. He had wondered over to Italy, who had looked very confused, and Italy had whispered something into his ear.

"Dude, you don't want to know. It's a long history, dating back to Revolution."

Italy still looked confused, but 've~'ed in response. Andrew looked over at him, and raised an eyebrow. Alfred smiled. "Italy was askin' what cracker meant."

Alex sighed. "I do very much hate that word."

Alfred smiled guiltily. "I guess that it was kind of my fault that you hate it so much."

Alex sighed, then smiled faintly. "Damn you, yankee. You know I've forgiven you."

"And yet, I cannot forgive myself for that, redneck."

Alfred and Alex smiled, then hugged. They heard a faint chorus of aws, and one choking noise. Alfred glanced over to see Andrew gagging.

Alfred smiled devilishly. "Alex, why don't we include Andrew in our hug? He needs it, because we were acting so mean to him earlier."

Alex smiled softly, and his eyes burned with mischief. "Oh yes, I quite agree."

Andrew started shaking his head rapidly. "No, no, I'm fine with what you guys did, now! It's perfectly cool! No need to include me in-"

Andrew was cut off by Alfred bear-hugging him. Alex soon joined, securely locking Andrew between him and Alfred. Of course, Andrew struggled with all of his might, cussing all the way. However, with two other Americans matching him in strength holding him in place, it did little to nothing to deter their hug. Andrew, finally giving up, sighed.

"Fine."

Alfred smiled, as did Alex, and they both released the Western United States. Alfred turned to the meeting room, and smiled happily.

"Meeting dismissed, everyone! Sorry for the commotion, but I promise it won't happen again!"

The countries all started to gather their things, but none noticed that all three Americans wore guilty smiles, as if knowing what Alfred had just promised would be broken within the next month, if not sooner.

But the world didn't need to handle that quite yet.

* * *

**_Aaaaand... Done! Yes, story complete! I feel saddened... I really did think that this plot would take me farther, y'know? Oh well._**

**_Thanks for reading, guys! If you want, you could check out some of my newer fics, or some of my older ones. I'll probably be trying to complete the older fics right now, but feel free to check out some others! Aaand, self advertising over._**

**_Okay, okay. So, I have some good fics that you guys should read if you're sick of my writing and want to shake things up a little!:_**

_If I Die Young by liondancer17 (ohmigod, this one was so sweet and sad at the same time! I loved it! :,).)_

_The Rise of America by BrOwNiEfOx (kind of rushed towards the end, but a good plot. It's different from other post-America fics in my opinion, so check it out!)_

_America and Alfred by BrOwNiEfOx (a good fic about how there's another person in America's head)_

_Hell to Pay by jmp22895 (_very_ good story about an angel and a demon falling in love. I love it! :3)_

_HETA by BFTLandMWandSEK (old-ish fic, but still one of my favorites)_

_The Fangirl by BFTLandMWandSEK (for those of you who adore crack pairings as much as I (*coughAmericaandDenmarkcough*))_

_HetaParadokkusu by Sa-ChanCentral (warning: not updated in a while. This is a good fic about the 2ps)_

_Brothers Under the Sun by Audinale55 (a sweet story about four friends of America coming after him to see how he's changed since WWII. And if you get what the title is after before you click the link, I forever love you!)_

_Tell Me This Is a Dream by RGaffney (my first fic that I favorited. Yes, I still love it.)_

**_And that is not even close to all of the ones I want to suggest to you guys, but I must stop there. Happy reading!_**

**_Reviews are welcomed, but not required!_**

**_~PurpleLuna98_**


End file.
